porque le toco ese dia?
by lisannette-chan
Summary: se supone que el 14 de febrero, es un dia especial para las parejas enamoradas, pero al parecer para mi, kurosaki ichigo, fue una exepcion...bueno casi...quieren saber lo que me paso?...bueno lean mi genial dia.


_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite kubo**_

_**Porque le toco ese día?**_

Según los 14 de febrero de cada año, las parejas que se aman, se demuestran su amor, con regalos, dulces, salidas a comer o…hacer lo que a mi me encanta hacer con la enana…no es lo que ustedes creen! Me refiero a besarla…esos rosados y dulces labios son mi debilidad y mi droga, me vuelven loco. PERO a comparación de este día digamos que… estuvo…HORRIBLE!…no me refiero al beso, sino a todo el día y solo por una cosa.

Para que me entiendan mejor les contare todos los sucesos en orden de lista

**1. en la mañana**

Yo, como buen novio me levante para que…digamos decirle algo cariñoso a la enana y que despertara de una buena forma pero…

-rukia…-toque la puerta de mi armario, si, cuando formalizamos nuestra relación rukia decidió trasladarse del cuarto de mis hermanas a mi habitación, sin embargo estuvo en desacuerdo en que durmiéramos juntos y tuvimos nuestra pelea de rutina y quedamos que dormiría en el armario, como antes, ya hasta me salí del tema, toque de nuevo pero no recibí respuesta eso me molesto y abrí la puerta a la fuerza-oye enana que no escuch…auch!-sentí como una de sus libretas me golpeaba justo en la cara

-ya te escuche idiota, no estoy sorda, es muy temprano…déjame dormir-y cerro el armario de nuevo, que le pasaba, se levanto con el pie izquierdo o que, ya hasta las ganas de entregarle el regalo se me quitaron, mas tarde seria.

**2. la hora del baño**

Rukia, acostumbraba a decirme a que hora se duchaba y cerraba la puerta del baño para evitar…pues…pequeños incidentes, pero este día fue diferente, digamos, que antes de entrar yo solo entro en pantalones la camisa me la quito. Gire la perilla de la puerta y lo único que mire fue a rukia acomodándose la toalla.

La observe de pies a cabeza; sus hermosa piernas largas y sensuales, su cadera estrecha que solo de pensar en ella hace que mi otro yo que esta en mi parte baja despierte, las preciosas curvas que se forman en los tentadores pechos de la enana, no serán grandes pero caben en mis manos de eso estoy seguro, su suave cuello que espera mis carisias, sus labios que piden a gritos los míos, sus ojos azules o violetas? Eso era un misterio, que solo yo puedo averiguar y…y…un shampoo?- auch! Pero que te pasa enana!-grite al ver que me aventaba el jabón, la esponja, la loción, hasta el papel sanitario

-maldito pervertido, como que "que hago" trato de sacar a un depravado mental que se infiltro para verme desnuda!

-que! Tu dejaste la puerta sin el seguro, además, tu siempre me avisas…

-excusas…largo!-dijo mientras tomaba un espejo de mano, en cuanto mire que me lo tiraría, salí temiendo por lo que le ocurriría a mi cara, sabia que la enana estaba loca y que me lo tiraría de eso no hay duda pero, porque se le ocurrió este día, según yo…tan especial para los dos.

Baje a desayunar y no encontré a ni a mi padre ni a mis hermanas, me senté en la mesa y estaban los dos desayunos uno lleno y uno vació, de segurota enana me dejo, termine de comer y me disponía a tomar un jugo cuando mire una nota cerca del lavamanos

"_querido hijo, tus hermanas y yo nos fuimos de paseo, así que puedes disfrutar todo el día con rukia-chan y no te preocupes, nos quedaremos en un hotel para que así puedan gritar todo lo que quieran sin miedo a ser escuchados."_

"_NOTA: asegúrate de no quebrar la cama, ya que nos saldría cara repararla y no dejes dormir a mi tercera hija, si quieres déjala en silla de ruedas pero no uses protección, quiero nietos! Suerte hijo! demuéstrame que ya eres un hombre y masaki estará orgulloso de ti!"_

_Te quiere tu guapo padre_

Maldito viejo pervertido, no se porque siempre leo sus cartas si ya se lo que escribe, en fin, mejor me voy antes de que vea lógico lo que escribió y quiera ponerlo en practica, me sorprendo a veces al pensar que tengo un poco de ese descontrol hormonal que posee el, igual no es mi padre?

**3. en el instituto**

-ichigo…!-si, era keigo, corriendo a darme sus buenos días, si así se le puede llamar, aunque yo no me quedo atrás, siempre lo tomo del cuello con mi antebrazo para dejarlo en el suelo-ichi…go, que malo eres!

-si claro, buenos días, mizuiro

-buenos días, ichigo, creo que asano-san ya te recibió-me dijo

-mizuiro! Me llamo keigo, dime keigo, por que tanta formalidad!-decía al borde de lagrimas, de todos modos ni atención le doy a sus tontería en realidad solo pensaba en una cosa-

Y kuchiki-san ichigo?-adivino mizuiro

-eh? No lo se-rukia se había ido sin mi y no tenia idea en donde estaba, además era mejor quedarme adentro del salón que buscarla…por que? Por que sino, se me tirarían encima todas mi fangirls como les llamaba rukia, a regalarme chocolates como todos los años

Tocaron el timbre y rukia por fin aparecía, se veía extraña, tenia el ceño fruncido, ceño fruncido que se supone que debería tenerlo yo! Me ha golpeado toda la mañana! Menos mal que no desayunamos juntos o sino me tiraría en la cara el desayuno

-bien, niñatos, siéntense comenzaremos la clase-entro nuestra "amada" maestra, pasaron horas con la maestra dando explicaciones, pero yo solo tenia ojos para rukia, me tenia preocupado, estaba recostada a la paleta de la silla con su cabeza recostada en sus brazos "_estará enferma?"_

-bien kuchiki, dime cual es la solución a este problema- le dijo la maestra, y rukia solo se levanto de la silla y hablar con la maestra y esta solo asentía "_de que estarán hablando?" _se me vino a la mente, luego de verla volver a su lugar

-al parecer no solo de tamaño eres enana, sino de cerebro por no poner aten…auch! Oye que demonios te pasa…

-kurosaki! haga silencio sino quiere que lo saque del salón- lo que me faltaba, hasta la maestra esta en mi contra y la enana ni se diga; que le pasaba; primero me tira la libreta llena de sus horrorosos dibujos de ese conejo deforme, luego la veo desnuda y me tira el shampoo; aunque valió la pena el golpe, y ahora me tira su libro de matemáticas, que encantadora manera de demostrarme su amor en este día.

**4. el almuerzo, la última yf peor o mejor**

Rukia y yo acostumbramos a comer en la azotea del instituto junto a nuestros amigos, pero para hacer las cosas interesantes, les pedí el favor que nos dejaran la azotea solo para los dos, petición a la que aceptaron pero con mas de un argumento pervertido. Le envié con orihime una carta a rukia que decía

"_te espero en la azotea, no te demores,_

_Te ama ichigo"_

Espere todo el receso pero rukia nunca se apareció, ahora si me había molestado, acepto que me haya golpeado e ignorado todo el día pero, tampoco tenia que rechazar mi invitación, es que no sabia que día era hoy, se que todas las celebraciones en el mundo real son algo desconocido para ella, pero toda la semana mi hermana yuzu le estuvo hablando de lo maravilloso de ese día, y a la enana solo le brillaban los ojos, se veía hermosa…y es por eso que hago esto para verla con esos ojos de nuevo.

Estaba dispuesto a salir del ese lugar y al abrir la puerta baje los escalones pero en el camino me encontré con rukia-hasta que al fin apareces, acaso te estabas escondiendo de mi-le dije burlonamente, es cierto que dije que estaba molesto pero no quería arruinar el momento

-eh? Ichigo…no sabia que estabas aquí-ok…retiro lo dicho, ya no me importa el momento

-pero que dices enana del demonio! es que no recibiste la nota que mande con inoue?

-no la he visto, he estado en el baño, solo eso-me dijo mientras subía algunos escalones

-espera! No he terminado contigo!-dije tomándola del brazo, me debía demasiadas explicaciones

-pero yo si!-me grito soltándose del agarre, uso tanta fuerza que me hizo perder el control de mi cuerpo "_este no es mi día" _dije mientras sentía que caía y rodaba unas cuantas escaleras

-ichigo!-escuche preocupada a rukia, para luego cerrar mis ojos, tenia mucho sueño

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Me dolía la cabeza, abrí mis ojos con pesadez y cuando los abrí por completo mire unos hermosos ojos observándome, era rukia, estaba sentada a las orillas de mi cama…eh? Cama? Que hacia en mi cuarto? Estaba con otra muda de ropa, ella me habrá cambiado de ropa?

-lo siento-la escuche decir-sino fuera por mi, no hubieras caído por las escaleras-es cierto había rodado por los escalones

-no te preocupes fue un accidente, pero eso no explica por que has estado actuando de esta manera-mire como su cara cambio a uno carmín, se estaba sonrojando?, se levanto de la silla y salio de mi cuarto, estaba huyendo? A no! Esta vez si me daría explicaciones, me levante de mi cama con mucho esfuerzo, por mi imprudencia sentí como mi cabeza me dolía, sentí como mil patadas de burro o peor, del loco de mi papa, salí de mi cuarto para de nuevo entrar y sacar algo de mi escritorio.

Por fin la encontré, estaba justamente sentada tomando una…pastilla? Ahora si no entendía nada

-oye enana, esta enferma?-dije antes de esquivar el agua del vaso

-no

-entonces?-de nuevo se sonrojo…que extraña se encontraba hoy, ella no se comporta de esa manera- oye, deja ya los secreto y dime que tienes maldita sea

-quieres calmarte! No es algo que se deba revelar así por así, creo…es solo que…

-es solo que, habla de una maldita vez que me pones nervioso

-que ya escuche! Es solo que lamento haberte arruinado el día de hoy-me dejo sin habla y más cuando mire su cara baja

-oye es solo un día común como todos los demás- "_si como no, a quien quiero engañar" _la tome de su mentón para, por fin! Hacer lo que tanto quise hacer en todo el día…nuestros rostro estaban cerca podía sentir su agitada respiración, estaba nerviosa, me encanta ponerla así, sentí como rozaba sus labios de caramelo hasta que…

-estoy en mis días de mujer-me dijo así nada mas, mi cara estaba caliente, de seguro estaba sonrojado y se que es algo tonto sonrojarse por algo como eso pero…soy hombre! compréndanme no se nada de esas cosas y escucharlas me ponen nervios, un segundo! Hay algo mas que explicar!

-como puedes decir eso, estas en un gigai y además eres una shinigami, un alma!

-eres un tonto o que! el gigai es como un cuerpo real al estar en contacto con el alma que entre en el, y que sea una shinigami o un alma no significa que tenga…pues…todo por lo que pasan las mujeres en la vida real-decía mas sonrojada, ahora la comprendía-es como decir que en una pelea mordaz un humano salga sangrando, al igual que un shinigami sangra en las peleas

-bueno…pero-si lo se, mucho cabreo con los "pero" y preguntas y lo repito soy hombre! no entiendo nada de esas cosas femeninas- en estos años que hemos estado juntos no te he visto en esas condiciones

-eh…pues, porque en aquellos días estábamos ocupado con los hollow y no notabas mi cambio de humor-buen punto, en peleas lo único que pienso es en protegerla

-bueno-me rasque la cien, no sabia que decir- es cierto!-grite buscando algo en los bolsillos del pantalón, hasta que lo encontré, el motivo por el cual había regresado a mi habitación-toma!- extendiéndole una cajita celeste de moño blanco-recuerdas que yuzu te dijo que en este día los novios se regalan algo

Lo tomo y lo abrió con timidez, logre mi objetivo de verla con aquel brillo en sus ojos azul violáceos, estaba encantada con el regalo, una cadena con dije de conejo, en la tienda había una de ese chappy pero no gracias busque mejor la de un conejo que si fuera decente, la enana le pondría mas atención a la cadena de chappy que a mi…que?...lo acepto soy celoso hasta de ese condenado conejo

-gracias ichigo-salto abrazándome como si fuera el ultimo día de nuestras días, en verdad que estaba encantada-me la pones?-quede con cara de que? Eso no me lo esperaba, además no me iba negar, pensándolo bien…sacaría provecho del momento

Se puso de espalda, su cabello era más corto que ante, así que no había necesidad de moverlo, pero su olor a jazmín era embriagante, en cuanto le coloque la cadena me dispuse a besarle su hermoso y suave cuello, hasta que ella me detuvo

-creo que tengo el regalo perfecto para ti ichigo-dándose la vuelta, jalándome hacia ella para luego besarme, quede estático por el rapidez en que me beso, sus labios se movían de manera tímida, siempre ha sido a si a la hora de besar, de estilo inocente pero experta a la vez, le correspondí llevándolo aun nuevo nivel, mas posesivo y reclamador, pedí permiso con mi lengua rozando sus rosados labios, para sentir su calida y dulce cavidad bucal…era un momento mágico, pero todo lo bueno termina rápido, nos separamos por falta de aire

-oye ichigo-dijo rukia caminado hacia las escaleras-no quieres ir a jugar un rato a tu habitación

A decir verdad, creo que valió la pena pasar todo por lo que pase, corrí detrás de ella al verla con esa sonrisa divertida y de entramos a mi habitación…a ella le gusta provocarme y a mi me gusta ser provocado. OJO EH…dijo jugar…si hiciéramos "eso", en su estado, me mandaría a volar por la ventana

_F i n …?_

**Jajaja bien, feliz día de la amistad para aquellos que tienen esos vínculos que nunca se romperán y feliz día de los enamorados para aquellas parejas que están unidos por los lazos del amor…principalmente a nuestra perfecta pareja**

**¡Ichigo y rukia!**

**(Todos gritan)**

**Ps1:déjenme unos reviews…siiii?**

**Ps2: nos vemos pronto (^^)/ y viva el ichiruki!**


End file.
